Scars Not Seen
by Avengers4EVER
Summary: A shy girl by the name of Katie comes to Gotham on a mission, to meet her father. The girl is broken and scared on the inside and when a certain psychopathic clown takes notice of her, all of her walls come crashing down. Possible Joker/ OC


**Hi fellow TDK fans! This is my first fanfic and I'm really psyched to start writing! I hope you enjoy the story and if you like, please review! **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Katie watched the sun slowly sink back into the earth outside of the train window.

She has been on a train from Los Angeles to Gotham for about five hours. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't tell whether it was from hunger or from her nerves.

'What if _he _follows me?' She shuddered in her seat at the thought.

She had packed up everything she owns, which isn't much since it all fits into one duffle bag.

Katie got lost in her thoughts as she felt the train slightly shake and speed it's way into the city. She remembered back to earlier today.

The man was finally going to get her, especially since now that _she_ was gone.

He was off from work today since it was Sunday. Katie was in the kitchen getting a drink of water from the rusty sink in a red plastic cup before she left to go to her job at the book store. But then the man came at her naked, rubbing his cock. He was screaming that her death was Katie's fault.

He tried to pull down her baggy old blue jeans but she threw her water in his face. Katie immediately dropped her cup and in his brief moment of shock made a mad dash for the creaky wooden stairs.

He chased her; She can still hear his footsteps. Katie remembers her adrenaline pounding as she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

She turned the knob on the bathroom door. The man was cursing and threatening her as her followed her upstairs. When she was inside the bathroom he began to pound on the door. She threw her body against the door as hard as she could until she finally managed to get the door fully shut and locked it.

Katie locked herself in the bathroom for two hours.

Eventually the bastard gave up, got dressed, and left the house. She's guessing he went to the bar, even thought it was only 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

When she heard the front door slam behind the man, Katie immediately dashed out of the hallway bathroom and into her 'bedroom.'

She doesn't consider it a bedroom, it's more of a shrunken prison cell. The white paint on the wall is chipping. There is one small window facing the street outside. The old mattress is shoved into a corner with a thin light blue blanket covering it. All of her clothes are in an old duffle bag that she found in a dumpster on her way home from work one day. She owns seven books that are at right next to the mattress. Under the mattress she keeps all of her money which she earned by working at a book shop almost every day.

Katie knew she had to get out of there the minute that _she _died. He was getting more and more aggressive.

He's beaten Katie since she was only three years old. When she hit puberty at thirteen he started to try to climb into her bed at night, at least once a week. But lately, since _she _wasn't around to occasionally have sex with him when she got back from the strip club, she knew it wouldn't be long until he finally raped her.

Katie looked around her room and made a decision. She had to get out of there.

She had just enough money saved up to buy a train ticket. So she quickly threw her clothes, books, journal, and money into her grey duffle bag.

Katie pulled on a huge black zip up sweatshirt over her ratty blue jeans and loose v-neck yellow t-shirt. Katie threw her loose curly chocolate brown hair into a ponytail. Her sneakers used to be a bright white, but now, after much use, they were more of a grey color.

She had just finished packing and getting ready she heard when the unmistakable sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Katie pulled back the old, thin curtain from her window which was caked with dirt to see the man's ratty old red pick-up truck in the driveway.

The car door was angrily flung open and the man practically fell flat on his face trying to get out.

He stumbled to the front door, a beer in hand. Katie figured it would take him a while trying to get the keys in the door knob, so she threw the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder. She raced down the stairs and quickly opened the back door in the kitchen. As she quietly closed the door as she saw him enter the house.

Katie walked around the house and stopped when she reached the front. She looked at her small two story brick house and she felt tears brimming in her eyes, tears of joy and regret. Joy because she was finally escaping and regret because she never got to have a childhood.

She walked an hour to the train station and bought a ticket.

Now, Katie is on a five hour train ride to Gotham to go see someone she has wanted, no, needed to meet all of her life.

Her knees are shaking just thinking about it.

The train suddenly lurched to a stop. Katie slipped her duffle bag on to her shoulders and rolled her suitcase off the train.

To calm her nerves she decided to use her remaining money to buy some food.

Katie walks around for a while, admiring the night sky. You could barely see the stars, but they were there, twinkling gently against the pitch black blanket.

She heard her stomach rumble, which reminded her what she set out to do.

She sees a pizza shop and walks inside, the strong scent of freshly made dough hits her the moment she walks in the door.

She walks up to the counter and orders onion rings and a diet coke, which is all she can afford, since she spent almost all of her money on her train ticket.

Katie plops herself down in a booth with shiny red seats in the way back of the pizza place. She shoved her duffle bag in before she sat herself down herself.

She pulled a book out of the bag, The Heart of the Ocean. Her food soon arrived and she sat there, slowly eating her food and sipping her drink, intently focusing on her book.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The Joker kicked open the door to his fav-o-rite pizza shop in the Narrows.

After a kill he gets a little hungry and him and his men decided to stop some deals between Gambol and the Chechen earlier today. It wasn't _so _messy, only 30 men died, all of them thugs of the two mafia's.

People inside of the shop gave him a scared and nervous look but anyone out at this hour in the Narrows really isn't that innocent.

But as soon as they gave the Joker a scared look, their eyes returned to something. They were all staring at something hungrily. 'That's strange', The Joker thought, 'I'm in full costume, I deserve more than a few moments of horror.'

He followed the men's eyes to see a small girl, in the very back of the restaurant. The only female in the fine establishment. She's sitting in a booth, her little body facing this way. She has curly dark brown hair that is pulled into a ponytail. She has small but full lips. She's wearing this huge baggy black zip up sweatshirt that zips up right to her tits. Under the sweatshirt she's wearing a yellow t-shirt, two sizes too big. The Joker can't see her eyes, she's mesmerized by this book she's reading. 'In fact', the Joker thought, 'I don't think she's seen me at all.'

The Joker ordered a large cheese pizza at the counter. When it was ready, He walked back to the girl's table. He stood in front of the booth for a few seconds, everyone's eyes were on him. He cleared his throat but she hasn't even noticed him yet.

Finally The Joker loudly dropped the pizza on the table and slid into the other side of the booth.

At first the girl looked up at him terrified, but then her face relaxed. She immediately goes back to reading her book. Her eyes never once meeting his eyes.

He frowns, she seems rather calm even though he sat down. Everyone in the pizza place looks at him in shock. She either is a complete idiot or new to town. He's going to believe that she is new to town since she is reading a fairly large book. But still, he's wearing his make-up, he's in full costume, and he has his be-a-u-ti-ful scars.

The Joker plucked the book from her unsuspecting hands and said, "Whatcha reading girly?"

She doesn't even look at him and mumbles, "A book."

"I can see that." He looked at the book, it's a dark blue book and on the front of it, in silver letters, it reads, The Heart of the Ocean. "The Heart of the Ocean," He said out loud, "What's it about girly? Is it a chic book?"

"No," she says suddenly looking at him defensively, still not meeting his eyes. This topic certainly sparked her interest.

"Then why don't you tell me what's it about?" He said, flipping through the pages.

She than looks down at her lap again and mumbles "It's about a girl."

"Okay, so it is a chic book."

"It's not," the girl mumbles still staring down.

"Than how about you tell me the story. Have you read this book before?" The Joker stares intently at the girl but she won't meet his gaze.

"Yes," she says quietly.

"Than tell me about it, beginning to end. Tell me the entire story."

This catches her attention, she finally meets his eyes. Her eyes are gorgeous, captivating even. They seem to be filled with joy and wonder but he can see a very discreet sadness hidden within. Her eyes are a piercing electric blue, The Joker thought one word, beautiful.

But what truly entranced him was the sadness hidden inside, she was broken.

Her body isn't anything special, He's guessing she's thin but she wears these incredibly baggy clothes, so he can't exactly make out her body. He can't tell how big her tits are. There are much prettier girls than her. But there is something about her, so fragile, so quiet. She seems shy, as if she had been beaten into submission. Like no one would ever like to hear her voice. It makes him want to hear her talk.

The Joker sat down in hopes of getting her to scream and run out. But the girl, she seems, so, so interesting. She's not scared of him at all. Even if she hadn't heard of him, he thought she would at least be wary of the scars and makeup.

But, she's not.

The girl starts explaining the book. Her voice is quiet, yet excited, she obviously likes the book. The Joker smirks a little at her amusing happiness.

"The book is about this girl, Victoria. She's a princess… Are you sure you want to hear this?" the girl said in a soft voice, lowering her eyes to her lap once again.

"It sounds like a chic book, but please, prove me wrong, princess." He responds while ripping off a slice of cheesy goodness from his pie.

"There's this princess, Victoria, she's the daughter of a brave warrior king and a beautiful queen." The girl talks about the story for about an hour. She was right, it's not _exactly _a chic book. It's seems to be a decent book, it's actually pre-tty gor-y. Lots of action and adventure, the chic falls in love with a pirate captain who kidnapped her.

"And then he twirls her around the ballroom and he finally tells her that he loves her. And they live happily ever after." At this point The Joker had eaten all of his pizza.

"You know, there are no such things as 'happy ever after's' right" The Joker says smirking.

"Yes," the girl said quietly, snapping out of her own little world, glancing down at her lap once again.

"Then why do you read about it?"

"Because it's an escape from the real world. It's fun to pretend that there are happy endings." Then she goes back to nibbling at her onion rings and quietly sipping her soda. She eats quietly and slowly.

"Can I have my book back?" she asks looking at him, but not meeting his eyes.

"If I give it back will you tell me what you are doing in a love-ly place like this at this hour?"

"I-I'm trying to calm my nerves."

"What for?"

"I, I have to tell someone news."

"Sweetheart, you're not giving me many specifics."

The girl brought her head up a little and said "I hate to be rude, but I just met you and I don't know anything about you."

"Good point. Can I at least get your name?"

"If I tell you my name, may I please have my book back?"

"Fine, but I would like to know your name princess."

The girl looked scared for a brief second before she hesitantly said, "Katie."

The Joker nodded and placed the book on the table and shoved it towards her.

"I have to admit, it's not a complete chic book," He said grinning.

"Yeah, it's one of my personal favorites." The girl looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"You gave me your name but I didn't get a last name princess."

Suddenly the girl seemed sad so he almost regretted mentioning it, just a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't exactly answer that question." She says quietly going back to completely avoiding his gaze.

"And why not sweetheart?" The Joker says placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together.

"Long story." She mutters before standing up from the booth and grabbing a duffel bag that was smushed to the wall next to her seat.

With her book in one hand, she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you." She says quietly offering him a small smile.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine, princess." The Joker stood up from his seat. He smirked a little over the fact that he towers over her, she can't be more than 5'3.

He walked behind her out of the love-ly establishment. Everyone in the shop stares at them, out of pure, unadulterated fear and her because they most likely all want to grab her right now and rape her mercilessly. But since the Joker sat down at her table, they all restrained themselves, they all think the honor of penetrating the girl goes to him. And no one, but no one, takes what belongs to the Joker.

He opened the door for the girl and they stepped outside. Suddenly the girl looked a bit nervous. He supposes she has the right to, He is a complete stranger to her, not to mention he is Gotham's number one villain, wanted for murder, torture, burning down buildings, and escaping Arkham Asylum a few months ago, after being locked up there for nearly two years.

"Well I oughta be leaving princess. Thanks for making my acquaintance this lovely e-vening. It was, entertaining." He says grinning at her while she nervously stared at the ground.

"Goodbye." The girl says quietly, then she turns around and begins to walk.

The Joker is, to say the least, intrigued. He has never had a normal conversation like that with anyone in this love-ly city, even before he was the Joker. But the girl, she was so shy and quiet. She was obviously new to the city, seeing that she hadn't run out of the restaurant the second he sat down. But he doubted he would ever see her again, even if she did stay in Gotham she would eventually find out who he was and have constant nightmares of their one encounter.

He laughed out loud at that thought. He had done nothing to the girl and she was going to be terrified of him for the rest of her life when she finds out who he is.

He watched her walk away and realized that if he didn't follow her, she was going to undoubtedly get mugged or raped, possibly both. So he loudly gave out an exasperated sigh and began walking in her direction.

He followed her until she saw a cab and hailed it down. When she had gotten in the cab and it sped off. He decided that he was incred-i-bly bored now that his source of entertainment was gone.

So as he turned on his heels into the opposite direction, he threw his hands into his coat pockets and began planning an attack on the richer part of Gotham.

All in a day's work, right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The taxicab drove up to the front of Wayne Manor. The darkness only made the mansion even more breathtaking then it already was.

Katie handed the last remaining dollars she had to the driver as she stepped out of the car.

She felt so out of place in her baggy clothes in front of the gorgeous mansion.

The cab sped away as she walked up the steps to the large double doors. Katie pressed the doorbell and waited. She began nervously tapping the side of her leg and her breathing quickened.

Finally an old man with a friendly smile opened the door. "May I help you Miss?" he asked in a rich cockney accent.

"Um, yes, I believe you can. Do you know if Bruce Wayne is here?"

"Yes, Master Wayne is here. But may I ask what a young lady such as yourself is doing here at such an ungodly hour?"

"I am so sorry that it is so late, I sorta lost track of the time. It's just very important that I see Mr. Wayne."

"I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Wayne is occupied at the moment." Suddenly a loud girlish shriek followed by a chorus of giggles echoed through the mansion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katie said blushing a bit. "But I believe whatever Mr. Wayne is doing is less important then what I have to speak with him about."

"Perhaps you are right miss, but may I ask what you have to so urgently discuss with Master Wayne?"

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda private business."

"That's quite alright Miss, may I at least get your name?"

"Katie."

"If you could excuse me a moment Miss."

The old man slowly shut the door, leaving Katie to stand outside the manor. She adjusted the strap of the duffle bag and started to read her book while she nervously waited for the man she has needed to meet all of her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alfred walked up the stairs, following the source of the obnoxious giggling to Master Wayne's room.

Alfred knocked on the door twice but after being ignored for a few minutes, he slowly turned the knob on one of the double doors

The sight in front of him was normal for a Saturday night at the Wayne Manor. A busty blonde topless on the king sized bed while Master Wayne fondles her chest while taking the belt from his pants.

Alfred clears his throat arousing a shriek from the blonde. Master Wayne pushes himself off of the girl and walks over to him.

"What is it Alfred?" Master Wayne growls, clearly annoyed. Ever since Rachel died, he had drowned his sorrows with booze and women every night.

"I'm truly sorry Master Wayne but there is a young lady asking for you."

At this Bruce grinned and buttoned up his white collared shirt. "Maybe she could join us," he said turning to the half naked woman in his bed. The girl sat up and excitedly nodded, bouncing up and down on the bed a little causing her breasts to bounce up and down with it.

Bruce hungrily kissed her on the mouth before breaking away to go downstairs with Alfred following in pursuit after closing the door to the master bedroom.

"I'm afraid the lady here to see you seemed to want to discuss other things Master Wayne."

Bruce stopped on the last step and turned around to face Alfred grinning, "Then I can persuade her to join us." With that he walked straight to the front entrance of Wayne Manor.

Alfred frowned a little and then followed him.

Bruce opened one of the doors to see the girl standing there. She was reading a book and had a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"May I help you Miss," Bruce said giving her a coy smile.

"Actually, you can."

"Then by all means, please do come inside," Bruce said stepping back from the entrance of the house to let the girl inside.

Katie was mesmerized by the mansion, it was gorgeous. A chandelier hung over her head and under her feet was a huge red rug with intricate gold designs covering it.

"Miss, can I get your name?" Bruce said, interrupting her amazement with the mansion.

"You may have known my mother."

"I didn't ask about your mother, I asked about you."

"Umm, this was a mistake." Katie mumbled before trying to dash out of the manor but Bruce grabbed her wrist as she tried to escape, preventing her from leaving.

Bruce suddenly saw a flash of panic in her eyes but it left as quickly as it appeared.

"You came here for a reason sweetheart, I am curious to know what that reason is." Bruce said grinning. He thinks she came here to have sex.

Katie reasoned her options, live out on the streets or possibly cause the man in front of her to faint. She bit her lip, thinking of what she should do.

Alfred stared at his master and the young girl. She seemed terribly nervous, he had no clue why.

Bruce stared at the girl, there was something vaguely familiar about her.

Katie made up her mind. She looked Bruce right in the eye, took a deep breath and managed to break out a nervous smile.

"Hi Dad."


End file.
